To choose life
by Mystic Hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha make a decision and some confessions are made. Just when will the gang learn to leave the two alone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

A/N: Something to appease you guys. Sorry, for the long wait on all my stories. But writers block and time is not on my side. Again sorry and enjoy this one shot I wrote months ago.

To choose life

Kagome slipped out of the well into a warm spring afternoon of the feudal era, surprised to find no one there.

"They must be at the village." Kagome looked around the clearing of the well and once again marveled at the beauty of the era. Noticing the top of the god tree in the next clearing she decided to visit it before going to meet the gang.

Reaching the edge, she found Inuyasha lounging at the base of the tree, seeming to be last in thought. Six months ago, Kagome decided it was best for her heart to concentrate on making Inuyasha her best friend instead of potential boyfriend. It seemed to work out for the best. The tension left their relationship and they had eased into a simple friendship.

He would talk to her about anything now. What bothered him, what made him happy, just about anything, even Kikyo. She still came to see him, sometimes requesting his life, others times to see that he was well. She was a constant puzzle. At his request, Kagome stopped following him when Kikyo showed. She expressed her fear at her tricks, but he had said that Kikyo wouldn't take him now. She wanted him to gather the shards first. Kagome relented.

Kagome looked out over the clearing and saw Kikyo's soul stealers whisking away to the south. 'So, that is why he is here instead of at the well.' She stopped close to him and then slipped between some of the tree roots on his left. "Kikyo came by, uh?"

"Ya."

She remained silent. He would tell her if he wanted to. She turned to watch the leaf heavy trees sway gently in the breeze. Every once in a while, stray silver hair flowed into her sight.

"She said she was done waiting. That since Naraku was gone I didn't need to stay here." Kagome turned her head to look at him. She kept silent. "I told her that the shards were still out there. And since I was in the battle that shattered it, that I should help collect them again. She laughed at me. She said why would humans wish to keep me around." He growled.

Kagome reached her hand out and took his tight fist in her hand. "Relax, you'll cut yourself," the fist released and then laid limp in hers.

"I came to a decision then. I decided that if she wanted my death she could wait until my life ends either at the end of my enemies sword or claws or when I breathe my last breath while lying in bed an old hanyou."

'He chooses life!' the tension in her heart from the last two years eased.

"I told my choice. She demanded who it was that made me turn my back on our agreement. I told her that there was no one but herself that was to blame. Her hatred and love of me was her choice." His lax hand in hers tightened and then he pulled her up with him as he stood.

"She won't be back unless our paths cross. I won't seek her out, and she agreed to do the same." He leaned back against the tree and again looked out over the clearing. He had said all he needed and just waited for Kagome.

She shifted around until she stood in front of him. He returned her look and gave her a smirk that showed one of his fangs. 'He chooses life over the death Kikyo wanted. He chooses to stay.'

She stepped towards him, and then she pushed off with her back foot and launched into him. Locking her hands behind his head, she looked into his surprised eyes. 'Now or never girl.' Giving into the feelings she had put on the back shelf of her heart, she lowered her head and gently laid her lips against his.

'What the…?' Inuyasha thought. Feeling her hands tighten in his hair and her lips pressing firmer to his, he raised his arms up to hold her as he gave into the kiss.

He raised one hand to the back of her head and tilted her head to allow him better access. He nibbled on her lips and then he felt her tongue slip out and touch his upper lip. He opened his mouth and took her offering.

It felt wonderful to be in his arms. To have his strong presence flow about her, a warm feeling stirred in her body as he pulled her closer and took her tongue.

She pressed closer still and slipped her tongue across his and then rolled them together, then guided him into her mouth.

'She taste wonderful.' Taking her hint, he delved deep and took control away from her. Their passion soared with the intense kiss and Inuyasha's heart swelled with the thought of Kagome having him.

He slowed the kiss and then switched to gently nip at her lips. A whimper came from her throat and he smirked. 'That's a good sign.'

"Wha…" Inuyasha cleared his throat and tried again. "What was that for?"

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply, relishing the effect of their kiss and regretting him releasing her. "Hmm, it was a thank you" She said after catching her breath.

"For what?" he murmured in her ear as he held her close.

"For choosing life." She pushed her face into the nook at his neck and shifted her arms to wrap around his torso. Hugging him close, she breathed in his scent and signed contently.

She closed her eyes and just held onto the moment. There never was one like this and if he chooses to keep the relationship, as it was then she needed to memorize this to the last detail.

His hand came up to cradle the side on her head and at his gentle pull she rose up. His cheek rubbed against hers and then a gentle kiss was placed at her jaw line. Slowly he worked his way across and then laid his lip across hers.

"Your welcome." He held her close, he felt complete for the first time in his life. It was as if everything had found it's place and some how Kagome had been the missing piece for the last few years. That by just holding her close the emptiness was gone. But how to make it permanent, how to make this feeling stay? Would Kagome want to stay with him? Sure, she had promised to stay with him and she had even hinted at her love for him. But was it all for show, some cruel torture?

No not his Kagome. She wouldn't have done that. He reflected back on her kiss and again felt the intense love that she had poured into him. 'She loves me.' He pulled her tighter to him. Never will he let her go.

His ears twitched as some rustling sounds came from the edge of the clearing. He clearly heard Sango tell Shippo to be quit and the light but firm slap she gave the

Houshi.

He signed, 'When will they stop. Wish Miroku would just get the courage and ask Sango.'

Feeling the woman in his arms shift, he realized that he didn't want them to see anymore. Releasing his hold enough to swing her into his arms, he pushed off the ground and found a branch in the tree completely hidden by the leaves.

"Inuyasha?"

"We had spies." He said simply.

"Oh, I wonder if they needed something."

"No, they don't. Sango had come by when Kikyo was here. I guess she decided to see what was going on. She never left her hiding place. The other two baka's probably wanted to harass me again when you hadn't come home on time."

"Home, Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Baka," he said softly to himself. Now how to tell her that here was her home, not the house she stayed at in her era, but just as he was about to say something….

"Hmm, home. I like the sound of that." She said. He pushed her back and locked eyes with her.

"You mean that?"

"Hai, I do. This is where my friends are, where I dream of being at when I am doing schoolwork. This is where the guy I love lives."

"Um, and who would that be. Better not be that houshi or the damn wolf."

"Well, his always around. He spends time looking for shards. He wears a big fang to defend his friends, and he has these cute little ears." At her first sentence, Inuyasha's face broke into a smile that just got bigger the more she said, that is until the end.

"Cute, their not cute." He growled.

"Oh, I would say they are." She reached up and gently rubbed them with her hands. He tensed at the first touch but slowly relaxed and lowered his head to allow her better access.

A contented rumble came from his throat, startling them. "What was that, a purr?" Kagome asked.

"Um, no. It's just a, ah, growl." The last time he remembered issuing such a sound was when his mother rubbed his ears and hummed a lullaby.

"Doesn't sound like any growl you've done before."

"It's still a growl, just… it means contentment."

"So it is a purr." Kagome giggled. She reached up and again gently messaged his ear, effectively stopping any more arguments. She leaned into him and wrapped him up in her arms. Feeling brave, having basically said something already she pulled her courage together again. Leaned close to one of his ears and whispered, "I love you."

At her confession his arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight to him, she dropped her head to his shoulder and he felt her body relax against him. He growled low again and just sat there reveling in the emotions her confession sparked.

"I think I know what I am going to do with my second chance at life," he said after a few moments.

"What would that be?"

"Spend each and every day defending my friends with my fang and every night holding my mate, my love, my friend in my arms."

"Your mate?" she asked, hoping he meant her. Sure, these few minutes had opened up many of their closed feelings. But there was still doubt in her mind.

"Yes, my mate. The girl who listens to me, fights tooth and nail to visit her family and who owns the key to these damn beads, and my heart." At his last sentence, he pulls her away from him and seals his lips to hers. She moans into his mouth as he seeks to deepen their contact.

Satisfied that he has her feeling his love, he lets go of her lips and rearranges her on his lap. Noticing the darkness beyond the leaves, he slips his haori off and drapes it around her.

Taking the hint that they were staying there for the rest of the night, Kagome snuggled deeper into his embrace. And just as she is about to slip into dreamland, he whispers. "I love you as well, my Kagome." She mumbles her return feelings and then drops to sleep.

Yes, he loved her, and someday soon, she will be his mate. His heart soared with thoughts of a future with his family. Then as the night descended upon the land, Inuyasha dropped his head onto hers and fell into a light but tension free sleep.

A/N: Just a little something, I hope you like, later.


End file.
